The Vicious Chronicles
by Vicious-12
Summary: The story of Vicious before he joined the Red Dragons.


The Vicious Chronicles  
  
Hey Van wait up huh oh hey Jack. Hey Van why the long face its almost time for graduation yeah I guess your right. Well I guess we should get to class huh after all it will be our last day of school before graduation. Yeah we don't want to keep Mrs. Crafter waiting on our last day now do we? Yeah we better hurry up then. Ring ring ring ring! Awe crap the bell is ringing were gonna be late for sure! Well Mr. Van and Mr. Jack I can see that for once you willingly came to class. Yeah lets just get this last class over with you old bag! So then we won't have to listen to any more of your crap! Well I never said Mrs. Crafter. Come on while were young already Van said. Okay then everybody take out their science books because today we are going to study sex! Come on Gabby girlfriend lets get it on Gabby is also Vans girlfriend. Then Gabby started to scream let her go you old bag then Van punched Mrs. Crafter in the nose! Then Gabby sighed and sobbed her heart out in front of everyone then Van asked if she was all right and gave her a kiss on the lips and then helped her to the nurse. Once Van reported what had happened the school counselor her and Van went to see Gabby and how she was doing. Once the police arrived they thought Van was just trying to get the old lady in trouble because he hated her. So as a result Van was arrested and taken to jail. But later that night Gabby came to bail him out and from that moment on they were both outcasts from society. Until one day Van met an old man who offered him a very high paying job the job was to become a member of the Red Dragon Syndicate. But one night his team was planning to get some gangsters that were causing trouble for the Syndicate. But during the shootout Gabby was looking for Van and when she found him she was caught in the crossfire and was shot in the heart. Her last words to Van were I love you. Suddenly Van felt enraged that his girlfriend was dead and right then and there he killed all of his enemies in a instant. This happened in many other battles to so hence he was renamed Vicious. For the next couple of months Vicious spent all of his time hunting down all the members of the gang that killed his girlfriend. Then about a year after the death of Gabby Vicious became emotionless he would never love again his only purpose now was to kill and lead the members of the Red Dragon. After a couple of years when Vicious was a major authority in the Syndicate he met a man named Spike and he offered to let him join the Red Dragons. After a couple of months Vicious and Spike became good friends and Spike became the Syndicates top killer besides Vicious of course. But sadly after Spike left the Syndicate Vicious became emotionless again. Then Spike went off and became a bounty hunter. Then three years later Vicious pretended to betray the Syndicate so then when the high council was about to order the execution of Vicious the gunners that were to shoot him dropped there weapons and freed him and then Vicious single handedly killed all the members of the high council. And from that point on Vicious led the Red Dragons. Then one day he knew he was going to have to face Spike in combat and because Vicious was recently wounded in battle so he sent a double instead of going himself. Then while his double was away fighting Spike Vicious sighed Gabby would freak over this wound. Then towards the end of the fight between the fake Vicious and Spike came to a close Spike said your not Vicious if you were I would be dead by now and then he shot the double straight in the head. Then about a month later Spike infiltrated the headquarters of the Red Dragons since he knew the place so well it was no problem getting around. Then as Spike want up the elevator he reloaded his gun and at the same time Vicious said he's coming. Then Spike ran down the hall to Vicious's office and when he got there he barged through the door and spoke to Vicious. Spike said only this lets finish this then the fierce battle begun. Vicious cut Spike in the side and then Spike shot Vicious in the arm. And then Vicious came at Spike with a fierce sword assault Spike responded quickly and clanged his gun against the sword of Vicious. Vicious was weak Spike was weak Spike was on his last bullet so waiting for the right time he waited for Vicious to make his move and then Vicious came at him with another one of his sword attacks and at the moment Spike was about to be sliced by Vicious he shot him straight in the chest. Then Vicious fell to the ground as did Spike after about a minute. As he was about to die Vicious thought about his first and only love Gabby and said ill be joining you soon. 


End file.
